Lost Soul
by SkyAngeli Akari
Summary: Sora´s thoughts after Yamato´s dead. Based in the song "Until I see you again " of Sandy &Junior.


Well as u should know Digimon is not mine.  
  
  
  
Lost soul.  
  
There`s a hole in my hearth  
  
Theres a big empty space Everyday just gets harder since you went away...  
  
Why?!. You promised we were going to be togheter! Why do you left me?, wasnt I enough for you?. You are punishing me!.Its just not fair.  
  
...And I try to hold on. Cause I know there will be, A time and a place when you will come back to me...  
  
I´m so selfish I know that it wasnt your fault. You didnt decided to left me. It was just destiny and we both know it ... but I miss you so much.  
  
Without you dont know how I exist. Neverthought that I would mis you so much...  
  
Did I made something wrong? Wasn´t I good? Did I made a mistake? I just can´t live like this, but it just happen. I Can still remember that day, that horrible day...  
  
...There wont be stars shooting down from the sky. There won´t be dreams coming true in my life. I´ll never feel love tha real. I can only pretend... Until I see you again.  
  
...It was raining. I told you not to go, but you insisted , you told me that you were going to be alright. I wasn´t that sure but you convince me .I accept. You left in the car promising me you will return. You lie to me....  
  
And its so bittersweet. Not a thing I can do. Everything that I see just reminds me of you, So I send you my love, But you´re so far away. How I wish that the world would be smaller today.  
  
...Then it happen. I was sitted in the couch with Hanako and Naoko. It was taking you a long time to return and I was getting worred but what I hear next was the worst thing I´ve ever heard...  
  
Natsumi decided to turn on the television while I was in the kitchen, when suddenly the news appeared. "Good night ladys and gentlemen this is a recent new, we have just received. We informed you that a young man with approximately 33 years was found njured in the central evenue." "The name of the young man is Yamato Ishida, who aparently was driving a red Cadillac, but the strong rain made the car sikdded in the wet paviment makng it to collide wth a wall, Eventhough he is seriously ill he might survive he is in the hspital..." I just dropped the plate I had i my hands and started to sob uncontrollable. Hanako just stared at me wth a sad look. "What happen to daddy?" "Dont worry," I said triying o control myself, "Daddy is going to be ok." I called to Tai´s house, he answered me. "Yes?" he said. "Its Sora." I aid not able to hde my crying. "Sora!, what happened?" "Its Matt," I said "He had a car accident ,he is in he hospital." "Oh my god Sora I´m coming." He told me. I just sat watng. After a minutes he arrived. I told him to be stay with my daugthers while I went to see Matt. I arrived. I really dislked the hospital many horrible things have happened to me in that place. The people that I loved say goodbye o me in hat place. I stepped back, bu then I remembered the beautiful things that happened to me in tha placa my daughters were born in that hospital then I took courage and entered slowly. After some stuff I was able to see Matt. Entered to his room. He was there just sleeping. I couldnt resist so I started to cry.  
  
How can I survive without your touch?  
  
Never thought I could miss you so much. You gave me somehing...I´ll never forget. You special lovin. And I hope is not over yet... He opened hs eyes and slowly talk to me. "Sora?, Is that you? "Yes ,Matt," I said with a tiny smile "Its me." "Im so happy." He said. " Too see you again." "Matt, you are going to be allright" I yell crying. "Maybe...," He said weak, and sleep. I knew it, I knew he was gong to die, but my hearth didnt want to believe it, he said to me: "No Sora he is not gong to die." But my bran answer another thing. * You know that is a lie he is going to die! * "That´s no true, it isnt!" But I knew it, I knew the truth, so, ehy do I wanted to hide it? That wasn´t going to change anythng... Anything.  
  
...Don´t say it´s ending, Just when its about to start. Don´t walk away with my hearth. I walked slowly to the exit. There was going o be a long alking n house. When I arrived it was already midnight, Tai was on the couch sleepng and Hanako and Naoko where upstairs sleeping in their bedrooms I slowly walk near Tai and whisper to him. "Tai, I´m home you can go now." "Sora," He said half wake up, half sleepy, "How is he?" I started to cry. "Tai , he is gong to die, I know it!" I was criying like that for a while until I got asleep. Next day I woke up and went to see my daugthers they were sleeping peacefully, they didn´t know anything about his father!. They might be worried.  
  
There won´t be stars shooting down from the sky.  
  
There won´t be dreams coming true in my life..  
  
  
  
  
  
I wated a while, untl the girls woke up then decided to talk wth them.  
  
"Girls I have something to said to you..."  
  
I´ll never feel love that this, I can only pretend...  
  
"You mean daddy is gong to die?" Hanako said between sobs "No sweety, its just that daddy is very ill." I said trying not to cry. "Can we go see him?" Said Naoko. "We´ll see" I said resigned. I called all the dgidestined telling them about the circustances. Hey all agreed to visit him. Just to say goodbye.  
  
...There won´t be sars shooting down from the sky. There wont be dreams comig true in my life.  
  
We were all there and you were happy, because you smiled, you only wanted to say goodbye. No one could resist the urge to cry, they told you they would miss you, they told you many things, but the worst part was when the four where left alone.  
  
I´ll never feel love like this.  
  
I can only pretend...  
  
Hanako and Naoko were crying , all were sad you just kissed them and say goodbye, then you left. You died. Afer that was devastaded I hardly went to your funeral, I hardly move. I hardly lived. But hen I realzed that I had something to live for... our daughters they were all to us, and they are all for me. I have to be there from them. Because they missed you like me. But I know we are going to toghether again. But not now, not in this moment.  
  
Until I see you again.  
  
Author´s notes: so what do you think? It mada me cry. Hope you lke it. R/R 


End file.
